


something earned

by Amlovelies



Series: Chargestep Prompt Pieces [8]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: F/F, Getting to know one another, Names, injuries, ortega's pov, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: Ortega continues her attempts to recruit the mysterious Sidestep to the Rangers.Set not long after their first meeting.
Relationships: Julia Ortega/Sidestep
Series: Chargestep Prompt Pieces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133453
Kudos: 9





	something earned

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt request on tumblr

If it wasn’t for the ankle, Ortega would probably never have been able to convince her to come back to headquarters. After half a dozen fights, and plenty of cryptic evasions, Ortega was more determined than ever to get to know more about this mysterious “Sidestep.”

It’s not that new players on the scene were rare, lots of people wanted to try their hand at the hero game, but newbies rarely lasted. After all, it only took one wrong move, one misjudgment, and it was all over. If they were lucky, they’d go home with a scar and a story. Many weren’t that lucky.

Ortega knew it wasn’t luck, but skill which had kept Sidestep in the game this long. She moved with frightening certainty, always dancing out of danger at just the right moment, always finding the opening to take down her adversary. She was a wonder to watch on the field, and if Ortega knew with the backing of the Rangers she would be an amazing asset. Think how many more people they could help? 

The locker room is empty as Ortega helps Sidestep onto one of the benches. She winces as she adjusts her weight, trying to keep it off the twisted ankle.

Ortega grimaces. It was her fault, she’d been too impulsive and moved in without double checking her six, Sidestep had pushed her out of the way at the last moment, but landed wrong.

“Let me get you some painkillers,” Ortega says as she begins to rummage around in her locker. “This should help.”

Sidestep stares at the pill on Ortega’s palm unmoving. After a moment she shakes her head, “I just need something to wrap it with and I should be fine.”

“Don’t be so hardheaded, this will help with the swelling too.”

With a sigh, Sidestep picks the pill up out of Ortega’s palm. She lifts her mask just enough to place it in her mouth, and Ortega gets a glimpse of tawny skin and chapped lips, before it is pulled back into place. Anonymity restored.

“I’ll bind it for you,” Ortega says as she drops into a crouch, “but you should probably still have a doctor look at it. We have access to some of the best doctors here. You could to if you think about my offer.”

“I already told you no, Marshal.”

Ortega grimaces, “Ortega is fine.” She had worked damn hard to become Marshal, but the title always felt so impersonal and distant. She may not wear a physical mask like Sidestep, but she had her disguises just the same.

As she finishes binding the ankle, she askes the question that’s been weighing on her mind, “What’s your name? I can keep calling you Sidestep, but if we’re going to keep working together, then maybe we should be on friendlier terms.”

“Julia.”

Ortega is a little taken aback, “really? What a coincidence—” but then she notices the soft laughter coming from Sidestep, “—very funny. You could have just not answered. No need to lie to me.”

“C’mon now, Ortega, people lie all the time. Don’t be so uptight I thought that was Steel’s job.”

“Job, passion, meaning for living” Ortega smiles wide and laughs. She doesn’t even mind the deflection. It’s still progress.

The binding finished, Ortega stands and offers a hand to Sidestep. She stands carefully, putting weight on the leg gingerly, testing it carefully.

“Better?” Ortega asks.

“Yes, thank you.” She steps back, makings sure she can navigate without assistance. “I should get going.”

“Let me walk you out.” Ortega would rather drive her home, but Sidestep will have her mysteries. It goes against her instincts to watch her limp away, but Ortega forces herself to do it.

A few steps from the door, Sidestep turns, “it’s Cynthia by the way.” Her voice is softer, quieter, without the usual bite that Ortega was coming to associate with Sidestep, and maybe that was the point.

“Thank you,” Ortega responds with a nod of her head, “now get home and get that ankle elevated, Cynthia.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies  
> thank you for reading 💕


End file.
